ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Edge
Brett Stackhouse (born November 22, 1988) is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Alex Edge and his main nickname "The Radical 1". Alex Edge has been wrestling for little 2 years and has had many many championship belts. Alex is the owner of an indy wrestling promotion known as VWE Vengance Wrestling Entertainment. He is also a new member of PRW Professional RPG Wrestling . At this time he is also wrestling for EWE Extreme Wrestling Entertainment & RWC Radical Wrestling Cartel. aB ABC Ruthless Wrestling Entertainment "Alex Edge" made his professional wrestling debute in an nderground wrestling promotion known as RWE Ruthless Wrestling Entertainment as BS. When he was first seen was making an impact by attacking the owner and one of the most hated RWE men Ryan McG. This lead to his debut facing RWE Legend Warrior in a street fight which Alex went on to win. He first started to get known when he beat another and feuded with RWE Legend "The Fizz" and became the RWE Cruiser Weight Champion. He lost the championship Three weeks later in a steel cage match to her. He won it back from her again later in 2006 to mark another win over her. His W/L/D record with "The Fizz" ended in him 4 wins her 1 win. and that only in RWE. Later on in his RWE Career Alex Defated "Lil Knoxville" to win his first professional wrestling world title as he pinned his then partner in a 1 on 1 match at the RWE pay per view "Death Or Glory III" And won the RWE World Heavyweight championship which he lost the very next week in a triple threat to unify the RWE Championship & that in a triple threat match where it was verses The Fizz, who was RWE Champion, And returning RWE Legend Kyle Evers. Kyle Evers in total won the title. Original Ruthless Wrestling ORW Original Ruthless Wrestling was the counterpart of RWE. It was created by Ryan McG to rival his old company RWE. It was a brutal war where a lot of RWE Superstars switched. It forced top RWE stars, "Alex Edge", "Xtreme Steve" & "Lil Knoxville" as the tag team "The RWE Enforcers". It wasn't long until ORW had taken the most of RWE wrestlers. only a small handfull of wrestlers in RWE where left. Leaving no competition left RWE Alex turned on his team and became a superstar on ORW. Alex shocked the world as he debuted on ORW by showing up on the show saying that he was sent by RWE Enforcers. but later showed he had singed a deal on ORW by attacking the RWE Enforcer Lil Knoxville. He then joined the commenterry. Before the main event it was actully a world Heavyweight championship match in which the unbeaten for 10 weeks Throax who was the champ retained but badly hurt. And before the main event Alex cleared the ring of the wrestlers and got Throax taken down by ORW General Manager and got the ring bell rung as he defated Throax as result of a Swanton Bomb and was declared the ORW World Heavyweight Champion. He made a huge impact on ORW as he went to win another world title. He also joined the tag team known as "The Rouge Riders" later to be known as "Xtreme Rouge Riders". Alex then feuded with long time wrestler "Sam Joseph" over the ORW World Title. He won the title but then having every thing put on the line with the team he was in XRR Xtreme Rouge Riders & "Sam Joseph's" team the "M.O.B" Men On Buissness in a match where if he won then Sam's team would lose all of there titles but if he lost then he would be forced to join Sam's team. Ultimately Alex lost the match which was a "Hell On Earth Match". Brutality Wrestling Federation Alex Edge had spent some time in BWF (Brutality Wrestling Federation) some belive this and EPW (Extreme Pro Wrestling) is where Alex Edge really got his hardcore no rules fuck the rules attitude. He made his BWF debut as B.S in earliy 2006 when BWF was in its new era after being shutdown. Alex made a name for him self pretty quick making his BWF debut at the pay per view opening match at "Cruel Intentions 2006" where he defated "The Fizz" "Tempo" & "The Ross Walker" to claim the BWF Hardcore championship. He would later lose the title to a man named "Omega" but two weeks in time he re-gained the BWF Hardcore title. After having it and being the only man to have it twice in the new era and having it for more than a month he decided to scout out newer titles. At one point he demanded a world title shot but instead was giving a Tag Team title shot with member of D.O.R (Daed On Arrivale) member Shack when they both defated "The Showstopers" to become tag team champions. Sadly after this quickly a few weeks later BWF was once again shut down and the owner declared it to never be opened again. but still the effects of the hardcore have rubbed off on Alex Edge to bring him to a new hardcore level! Extreme Wrestling Entertainment EWE (Extreme Wrestling Entertainment) is said to be where Alex Edge first made him self known in this world of wrestling. He made his EWE Debut under the ring name of BZ "The Prototype" on a 2006 edition of Monday Night Mayhem in the pre show. He suffered his first loss in the EWE to Jack Sparow, but at the EWE Pay per view Dynamic Destruction 2006 Alex pinned him. From there he was starting to get on the regular show as he earned a shot at the EWE Television Championship. He lost to the champion in a non title match the next week (at the time the champ was in fact 2007 K.O.X Winenr Alex Stone) as he was then being degraded for it. But when he got his title match he made a huge shock as he defated Alex Stone for the TV Title. It was the only non 24/7 title he held in EWE and he lsot it the very next week to "The Black Knight". After that he took a short break from the EWE and made his return in 2007 now a part of the Wednesday night xplosion show. Going low leveled jobber for a while Alex has recently been making a name for him self when he defated two time EWE World Heavyweight Champion "Chris Ceno" and at the special event "EWE Sunday Night Showdown" he beat Mike Shockly. At wrestlemania 4 he competed at the openeing match which he felt was un suitable for it was a battle royal for any one who did not have a match. Alex demanded to be put in the match for the EWE Pure title. unfortunately for him it was not granted but the fallowing week he would be giving a shot at the pure title. Indepndent Promotions Brett Unknown has been none as mid crader in international promotions as well as a big underated wrestler. But he has been a dominit in the independent promotions. He has won over 30 titles. at least 25 or so are from indy promotions. The Names *B.S *Brett Jericho *Danny Maddison *Bam Punk *Blazin X (Masked) *BZ *BZ Radical *Alex Edge *Alex Victorious *Currently He is under the ring name Brett Unknown Currently Working Under Brett Unknown is currently wrestling under the international promotion, EWE (Extreme Wrestling Entertainment) as well as he has just signed his contract to CWA Home Towns Born-Canada (Grand Manan Island) * Currently Residing- The Dark Side Of Society *Other Places: New York, New York *Hollywood CA Wrestling Facts Signature Moves *Fucking Schooled (Inverted DDT Position swining body a 180 driving elbow to neck)-FINISHER- *Critical Influence (Top Rope Double Underhook Spiked Piledriver) -FINISHER- *Return To Unknown (Capture fishermen suplex into Backbreaker) *Chapter 666 (Spinning TKO) *Fall From Glory (RKO Off Top Ropes) *Lock Of Unknown (One Leged Booston Crab) *Dragons Clutch (Straight Jacket Crossface) *Shinning Wizzard *Top Rope STO *Crucifier Arm Bar From Top Ropes *D2Y -Death 2 You- (Firemens Carry into double knee gutbuster) *Anaconda Vise *Unknown Pedigree (Triple F Pedigree) *Phoenix Cutter (Inverted Suplex Into RKO) *Suplerplex Managers *Kara Edge *Amy Ashlyn *D-Dog *Ashley Maverick The Music(s) *"Crisis" Alexisonfire *"Diary Of Jane" Breaking Benjamin *"When I Was A Little Girl" Billy Talent *"Slither" Velvet Revolver *"Eyeless" Slipknot *"No 5" Hollywood Undead *"The Leaving Song Part 2" A.F.I (A Fire Inside) *"A Call For Blood" Hatebreed *"When Darkness Falls" Killswitch Engage Championships and Accomplishments *RWE World Heavyweight Champion *BWF Hardcore Champion x2 *BWF World Tag Team Champion *RWE Cruiserweight Champion x2 (Longest Reging Champion) *ORW World Heavyweight Champion x2 *HCW No Limits Champion *ICW World Heavyweight Champion *RWE X Division Champion *TCW Television Champion *EPW Tag Team Champion *EWE Pure Champion x2 *EWE Television Champion *Fatal-CW World Champion *XCW Tag Team Champion x2 *XCW World Heavyweight Champion x2 *Fatal X-CW Undisputed Heavyweight Champion (Unified Titles) *WFE Champion *PBW Supreme Heavyweight Champion (First Ever) *EWFA World Champion x2 *RWEF Cruiserweight Champion *ROWE Cruiserweight Champion x2 *NJWA Asian Heavyweight Champion x3 *ZeroMJW Light Middleweight Champion x5 *ZeroMJW Pure Champion x3 The Style Brett grew up watching and loving the wrestling style that is Submissions, Technical, Pure style wrestling. The old school stuff. Unknown strides to perfect his craft of on ground pure wrestling and bring it back. He has traveled to Japan as well to help perfect his craft and has learned faster paced moves and newer submissions which helped him with one of his biggest wins ever beating Damon James in EWE to secure the Pure title for a second time. Category:Wrestlers